Mosskit's Memory
by RiverClanner
Summary: What if Mosskit survived? Follow this gray-and-white she as she travels through RiverClan, aside her brother and sister.
1. Ch 1)) Snowy Destiny

**This is a story of what would have happened if Mosskit survived. I hope you enjoy my second ever story!**  
 **Side note: I know her name is Mosskit, but I have a name for her and tbh nothing goes with 'Mosskit'.**

The white snow was blinding, tearing at the tiny kit's paws and striking an unbearable, bitter ice into her heart. Her paws were frozen stiff, and she struggled to continue the journey as her mother lapped her fearfully. "Mossykit," I heard her say, "Come on. Just a little bit longer..." Resisting the urge to collapse, the gray-and-white she-cat squealed and half-bounced forward, lifting her paws high. She could tell her kin were being bitten by the white powder just as bad as she was; But of course, they were stronger. "B-Bluefur, I'm re-really cold." she managed to stammer, and her blue-gray mother sighed. "I suppose can rest for a while," she mewed, digging a crevice for Mossykit and her siblings to lie in. At last, Mossykit gave in to the fierce darkness pushing at the side of her eyes, and drifted out of consciousness. She felt her soul trying to escape from her body, pulling her towards the Clan of the Stars. Sighing, peaceful at last, she gave in to the tugging. Her breathing stopped; her body was still. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a cave, deep underground, surrounded by healthy, lean figures with starry pelts. She stepped back as one approached, finding her name flash in her head. _Snowfur._ Memories of her mother's sister flashed in her mind in a heartbeat of colourful pictures and sounds, and she stood back, panting. Looking at the she-cat's kind eyes, she longed to join her starry ranks. Snowfur stepped forward, much to Mossykit's shock. The bray-and-white she-kit stumbled backwards in surprise, and she hissed at the older cat's joyful laugh.  
"Mossykit, I know you want to give in. But you have a great destiny," the white cat mused. "But for now, I give you the gift of memory - Use it as time unravels. Goodbye, young one..." Mosskit's vision faded and she found herself back in the cold snow. Her mother's strangled cries hurtled over her body, and she opened her eyes weakly. "Mama..." she murmured, squirming closer to the blue she-cat. The happiness in Bluefur's eyes was clear, and she sighed. Her head still throbbed, but she was alive... _I'll rule my Clan, one day... But now, I'm happy with just being Mossykit._

 **A/N: Like it so far?**


	2. Ch 2)) Crooked Tom

**Review Feedback**

 **BrightheartXCloudtail: Thanks so much, and for being my first review/favourite! Here's a Mossykit plushie *throws* Want any OCs in this story?**

 **Now, on to the story! e-e**

Swinging her head from side to side, she drank in the forest. The tall trees, the streams, everything that crossed her path was analysed and judged. The tiny she-cat was determined to know ThunderClan territory like it's leader, stopping every few seconds with her jaws parted to smell every scent. Mossykit sighed after another fox-lengths of walking, picking up her tiny paws. Nosing her mother, she started to moan about the long journey, stopping abruptly at a swift 'We're here.' Giving a little jump of excitement, she stiffened as a putrid smell drifted into her nose. _Rotten fish!_ she scorned, short fur rising as a brown figure stepped into the windy clearing. She barely heard Bluffer speak as she cowered against a tall pine tree, longing to scrape the tom's eyes but knowing she was too weak. "This, kits, is your father." Mossykit stopped, confused, for a moment. _What about Thrushpelt?_ echoed painfully in her head, and her mother seemed to read her thoughts. _We're... Half-Clan?_ She shook her head disbelievingly, turning to her mother. Gulping, she saw the blue-gray she-cat haring into the woods, becoming smaller with every heartbeat that passed before completely disappearing, and let out a sad wail, before slumping onto the ground in defeat. _She doesn't love us!_ Hissing angrily as she was picked up by the scruff, she found herself helpless and angry. "Don't worry," came the smooth voice through her fur. Eyes narrowed, she watched her kin follow the strange cat willingly, and found herself angry. _Traitors._ Eyes wide, she suddenly saw the river in front of her, and her disbelieving gaze hardened as the tom-cat swam like a fish across the murderous waters, dropping her on the other side. She yowled in protest, but finally gave up as a bout of coughing sounded from her throat. Struggling to breathe, she fell on the cold snow, gasping for clean air. Finally stopping, she found herself weak as a mouse, and dragged her paws away from the river, stumbling into the scent of cats. There were many, she realised, and shied away into the warm bushes.  
"Oakheart?" the call was agitated, and she looked behind her to see a warm amber stare. "Coming!" The cat, Oakheart, stood and moved out of the bushes, beckoning for Mossykit to follow. She obeyed cautiously, and winced as she took in the burly tom-cat in front of her. He had a crooked jaw, although he seemed healthy. "Where were you?" came the worried call, and then the cat looked at her. His gaze was unnerving, and she took a careful step back. "Who is that?" he asked. His voice was gruff and weathered, although Mossykit detected warmth in it and decided to trust the cat. "Th- I found her in the wood. She's bl- Her name's Mossykit, and she has two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit. They need a home." The cat with the crooked jaw surveyed her, smiling suddenly. Stumbling after the two, she yawned. _I hope that RiverClan is warm..._

 **A/N: Again, kithood is b-o-r-i-n-g! She'll see camp soon, don't worry. New chappy coming soon, I hope...**


End file.
